New life, new me!
by LauraCristal
Summary: A thing done a million times before: Edward leaves, Bella gets changed by Victoria, and she starts her life as a lonely broken vampire pretendig to be strong! first ever fic, give it a try if you are bored, that's why youre here, no? rated M ! I will say it here becauze I hate to write it in the chapters: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT!
1. Reborn

1. REBORN

"Hello swetee" said a sweet but mean voice when I entered the house. It was dark, and I was startled in jumping three feet in the air. The voice just chucled.

"W-w-who are you?" i asked a bitt... more... scared.

"Oh you couldn't have forgotten lil' ol' me, did you?" asked the voice in a fake whiny tone.

The next thing I know was that the lights were on and I was faced with the wildest looking creature...no, female, in the whole world. She had this dangerous and confident demandour about herself, almost like a feline, and her baby...RED eyes fit weerdly in their cat like form, her hair only put a finishing touch to the look, the fiery red that perfectly matched her eyes framed her face in a wild but sexy look and it almost reached the middle of her back. She was stuningly beautifull and she was a human blood drinking vampire . She was here for revenge and she was Victoria.

"Ohh, aren't you gonna invite me in ? Oh wait, I allready got in, silly me!" said Victoria like she was talking to her best friend.

"W-w-what d-d-do you w-w-want?" I stutterd, i never stutter so that was saing something.

"Oh, you know,cheking up on my old aquaintance, making amends and scolding you for my dear friend Laurent, that was not nice Bella, but you know, mostly having dinner, you know the saiyng A human per day, keeps the doctor away , or was it an apple? It doesn't matter, the doctor would end up as lunch anyway."

Irony; the best way to scare your victim, or in this case, me. Oh how I wish I'd have taken Jake's offer to take me home! Good thing Charlie was stuck up at work, because I was shurley dead meat, literaly. Right about then, the voice, his voice, decided to make an apearance "Threaten her" it said.

"The Cullens will kill you if you touch me. Alice will see what you have planned for me." I said that in what I wanted to be a strong voice, but was barley a wisper.

"Oh my dear, but you know as well as I do that that is so not true, and about that little twat, well Laurent did a little spy work for me and gathered intell from those very talkative Denali's, and told me that as long as I don't decide on anything that little wench, will see nada. And to enlighten you on why I am not scared of your dear Cullens, that is because they left. You see i deed a lityle recon, and surprise surprise, the house missed it's inhabitants. They left, they left they'r little pet behind, they got tired of you and left you to live a lonely miserable life, but do not wory it will not be a life, it will be a whole eternety" and before I knew it, I was thrown over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and we were, well she was, running at top vampire speed. I screamed my lunghs out, but it was as useles as telling her to let me go. After what seemed like decades but has probably been just a few hours we finally stopped and enterd something that looked like a cave, but it was to dark to be shure. She threw me on the floor and when I made contact with the hard rock, I was more than convinced that we were in a cave...inside a freacking mountain.

"Now darling, i have a preety little useful gift that tells me when danger is near, and what I am about to do is a potential danger if not managed corectly, but do not worry, I know what I am doing. You see there is a coven of very powerfull vampires called the Volturi, in Italy. They are the self proclamed roialty of our kind. The leaders are three in nubers, but the guards have more numbers and hold the fist power as they say. Now the leaders are called Aro, who can read every thought you ever had in your life just by a mere touch, so you can never hide anything from him, then there is Marcus who can feel the relationsips betwen people and the last but not the least is Caius that has no power, but is avery ruthless man. These thre rule the vampire world. In their guard they have the twins Alec who can cut all your senses and Jane who can make you feel severe and intense pain, Demitri who is an execelent tracker, he smels the essence of your mind and follows that trail untill he finds you. One thing with him, he never looses his trail. And then you have Chelsea who can bind and unbind relationships. Basicly she can make your lover look like your enemy and your enemy look like your loved one, sentimentaly not phisicaly speaking. She is the one that keeps the strong ties of loyalty between the members of the guard and make a new member feel like that is his rightfull home. They have a simple rule, DO NOT , under any circumstances, expose our kind. That rule divides into two major other rules, do not create a new born army, of vampires that is,because the humans will start wandering about the crime rate, and do not ceate an imortal child. Due to the age they are changed at, they do not advance mentaly and are stuck to the age they were turned, wich means that when they are thirsty they can dry up an entite town in one night. But of course there is the obvios rule, if a human finds out, witch to whom, by the way, you are not allowed to tell, the human is either to be turned or be desert."

That was all fine and good, but why was she explainig this to me and why wasn't I dead? As if reading my mind, she started explaining.

"I am explaining this to you because I intent to change you so that you will have a whole eternety to be alone, and worse than me, left behind like somme used trash. By explaining the rules to you I am washing my hands of you. Showld you not respect the rules, I am not to be held responsible for your actions. Now darling let's proceed in giving you your loneley and pitifull existence, remembering that your vampire boy only played arownd with you, used you, then dumped you like the trash you are."

To say her words hurt was an understatement, it was unbearable, the pain. The hole in my chest started growing and I started whimperig in pain. She laughed a sadonic smile and launched herself at me, and bit down on my neck. That is when hell started, it felt like every inch of me was beeing burned by liquid hot metal or lava. I don't know how I fownd the time, but eventualy I started wandering why Jake wasn't looking for me? Why hasn't he saved me yet? But then I remembered her words ''...dumped you like the trash you are'' . Of course even werewolfs would get tired of me, I was a puny little human criyng for her vampire lover that didn't even want her. I was pathetic, clumsy and to naive for my own good. And right then and there I decided that the Bella they all knew will die when I will be reborn as a more powerfull, elegant and cunning beeing. I would be glorious and I would be feared...and eternaly alone.

* * *

**A.N.** : Hy , well what do you say when this your first fanfiction ever? Heya people , I come in peace. Revew if you like it, revew if you don't, and if you have questions, those I will try to explain in the chaps. Bye people, see ya next time!


	2. Numbness

I was walking around the castle in Voltera, on my third visit in 50 years. They of course, didn't know I was there. Part of my multiple powers, if I wanted I could become invisible to the senses, but that is a small unimportant trick. Fun for me is an, if not abstract thing, then a out-of-body sort of experience. It brings only a minimal, if not even, unobservable, amount of pleasure to me. Mostly my emotional state is allmost nonexistent, well except for the anger, pain and feeling of lonelyness I always feel. But all of that is masked under my blanket of numbness, a mask that paints itself on my face no matter the situation. So even if I don't feel joy when I visit , it brings a change to my so very monotone life. And of course, I had grown a bitt of a sadistic side, nothing exagerate, I just love to irritate easily irritable people.

So of course I would love to find miself a partener to play. Iwould love to find crazy Jane and mess arownd with her a little. She is perfect for what I have in mind. She is adorably cute when she is anoyed, and can't play with her sadic little power.

Alec's a bitt calmer than her - maybe due to the fact he was 4 months older than Jane when he was changed- but Jane is a super irritable furball that scratches hard if she can.

When I met them, I had just barely discovered my second most important power, and due to my basic, first power that I also learnd to control, I knew someone was atacking me mentaly.

So naturaly it only took a few seconds for my eyes to shine bright orange and return the atack to it's owner, but with the intensity modified to a much more intense wave than it originaly was meant to be.

Let's just say, Jane has lunghs… and a very high-pitched voice! It still scratches my ears when I remember it!

Speaking of the devil, I just saw Jane walking out of Aro's study. I follow her a little so that my crime scene would be further from Aro's sensible ears and when I think we are far enough, I start to lightly chuckle. That gets her attention.

She turnes around and searches for the source of the noise. Of course she can't find it, she can't se me. I chuckle again, but louder.

"Who's there?" she asks in a slightly gwarded tone, but mostly anoyed.

"Oh you have forgotten me. Such a shame" I tease her, knowing that it will get her irritated.

Aprehention lights her face then she smirks, she smirks? That's new. "I am not gonna fall in your trap again. You want to toy with me, don't you?" she sais arrogantly. By then I had allready made myself visible.

Ohhhh, I get her game. She has indeed learned of my ways. But I know Jane. It will not be long before she craks. Mostly because she would love to bust my sorry ass to the seventh gate of hell.

"But Jane, I was never aware that you got out of my trap. You know that you are a very hard to control kitten" She hates it when I call her kitten.

"I am not your kitten, child" She loves to point out that, regarding age, she is waaaaaay older than me.

"Of course I know an old hag like you can not be compared a cute little, inocent kitten. All tough, you do preserve well for a fosile" With that her control snaps, she starts growling and leaps at me. And I love it. Finaly, somme action. Ohhhh, I missed Jane.

She tries to tackle me to the grownd, but while she leaps at me aiming for my neck, I crouch down and grab her legs but I don't give her time to grab my back, I throw her to the side near a castle wall.

She growls viciosly at me. She isn't much of a fighter because she always relies on her power, but with me, the little sucker doesn't work. Jane runs full speed at me and surprizes me with a punch to the side rather than one in the stomack as I tought se will do. My forearm connects with the side of her face, and that makes a little crack in her jaw that allready starts to heal. The hit makes her lose her balance and I take advantage and trip her. She catches herself on her palms, meanwhile hitting my calf with her foot. I just grab her by the neck and hold her at arm's lenght, my 5, 7 feet making a difference next to her 5,2 feet.

She dangels akwardly in my hand. "Giving up Jane?" I ask her. She just growls a full of hatred I -want-to-rip-your-head-off growl.

Then I hear clapping. I dop Jane and she growls again, but makes no move to atack me because behind me stands Aro with a huge grin on his lovely transluced skined face.

"Ohh, Bella you decided to visit us again. What a joy to have you here. Have you decided to join us?" At that Jane growls. Is that the only thing this girl can do?

Since learning about my powers Aro keeps on buging me to join yhe Volturi, but it is a no go for me. I would get really bored having to stick to one place longer than a few months.

"Now, now Jane, hospitality is the key to success" He smiles at her like he just scolded a child, wich he probably did. Old people and their ways!

"Aro, my answer remains the same. I just cant't see myself rooted to one spot" I smile plesanly at him.

"That is to bad. Maybee in the future..." He trails of, but I highly doubt it. "Come, Heidi is about to come home with the food. If you would care to join us, we would be happy to share."

"I'm starving, but you know my rule, let me be the first" Jane snorts sarcasticly. So she does know how to make other sownds!

"Of course. How many do you feel like you need my dear?"

"I'll settle for two. They don't fight back like bears do."

"Weerd habit of yours, animal and human drinking vampire. Your eyes are the most interesting enigma I have encountered in a few decades" Man, haven't you got tired of wandering why my eyes get diferent colors when I use diferent powers? I don't know myself. I would love to know, because those suckers are the only ones that show a change in my mood. They give me away. And of course the anoyng fact that when I don't use a power, my eyes stay orange. FREAKING ORANGE! It sucks! Why can't I be normal, for once. I was a weerd human, now I am a weeed vampire. I think my actual power is weerdness.

When we get to the throne room, we can allready hear the over excited and over heated heartbeats of our meals. My mouth is watering. But I know I have to keep myself in check. Not all of them deserve to die, but if they have to, it will not be by my hand. Or teeth.

They are geting closer, I can hear them. The door is slowly opened by Heidi, to give the impresion of making an efort, and one by one the humans enter.

I waste no time. While Aro "welcomes" the humans, I scan the minds of these people to see if there is someone worth sparing. And I am luky. There are four. One is a child molester, he was thinking of going back home so that he can feel theeee... Oh dear God. To his oun daughter. She is barely even ten.

The second one is a psychopat. He loves to kill small brunetes. Like me. He was actually thinking how it would feel for me to be tied up naked, kneelink in front of him, sucking him dry then for him to strangle me with his bare hands so that he could feel the life flowng out of me. Sorry pall, that ship sailed long ago. No life for you to take here, but I might take yours. Psssfffft... Might... Hah!

The last two are thieves, one tought he hit the jackpot. He thinks he can steal some treasures from the castle. Yeahh, good luck with that buddy. The other steals from the inocent tourists by pretending to be a tourist himself and picking their pockets or purses.

"Aro, I fownd my meal" I tell him so only he can hear.

"Then by all means my dear, feast youself. Lett the feast begin" He sais the last part for everybody to hear. And with that, I run full speed towards my target and grab both of them by the neck. The try to strugle but it't a pathethic excuse of a try. I look at them and sneer-smile, then I give them a good kick in the nuts as payback for what they've done, but I am hungry.

I start with the psychopat. I slowly sink my teeth in his pulse point and start drinking. Pure bliss. The scum of the earth has tasty blood, but then again, so does every human. His blood slowly aliveates my thirst. He meakly tries to break my hold on him. No such thing, bitch. How does it feel to see you can do nothing to stop your killer? When I feel I sucked him dry...hah the irony...I drop the empty carcass and start again with the child molester.

He is scared. You should be. His hazardic heartbeats only make my thirst greater. Knowing what will happen to him, he pisses his pants. Actualy pisses his pants. Not so brave, bitch, now that you don't have a small child to molest.

His blood is bliss, I love the wet, sweet, hot feeling that stops my thirst. He winces and convulses under me, but to no avail. He is not getting out of here alive. When I feel that he has no blood left and I know I've had enough, I drop the carcass to the floor for it to be disposed of later.

When I look arund I see that most of them had finished or are about to. Having allready finished, Aro looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What did those two do?" He asks rather amused

"Child molester and phychopat whith sexual fantasies" I point to each of them in a dull tone "If you don't mind I would like to go for a run. I will come back."

"Of course dear. Be carefull though, there are many vampires ought there that want us , the Voltury down, and might think you are one of us"

"That is of no importance to me. I can easyly take care of myself" I simlpy state.

"Of course dear. I know that. That is why I'm not insisting on you not going alone. Have a nice walk" He cheerfully tells me.

"Thank you, Aro" Then I make my leave.

I killed another human beeing, two actualy. I know, they were two sick phichopats but I can't help wandering what my father would say. What would Charlie say? And Renee? They would be dissapointed, they'r daughter, they'r Bella, a ruthless killer. Then sudenly an image of Carlisle pops in my mind. Of his golden kind eyes that would never judge me, of the kind Esme that would say that everything would be okay and of cheerfull Alice supporting what Esme said, stating the she absolutely knows it. Of Jasper triyng to smother my guilt with his power. Of Emmet craking jokes on my behalf, of Rosalies cold and indiferent stare and then...him... NO! DON'T. Do not go there! HE left. THEY left. And because of that you are the loneley wreck you are now.

With that in mind, I pushed myself to run faster, set on not dweling on my crimes! Not when I myself, am a victim of they'r crime!

* * *

**A.N**.: So I am going to write somme filler chapters. I don't think I will write in EPOV simply because I have no ideea how to wrap my mind arownd the ideea of Edward. I have an intersemestrial break now so I might update soner, but no promises. REVEWWWWWWW, good Lord , do so, please. Your revews make my day. Pa paaa ( meaning bye byyye) see'ya next time.


	3. Friends

I was running for a long time, and all I knew was that I was heading north. I wanted to find something...someone... I needed a fight. To let off somme steam. How I always get luky when it comes to this sort of things, beats me!

I was prepared to hunt down a bear, when I came across a vampire prepared to atack his prey. A drunk, as it looked... and smelled, human. He wasn't facing me so I couldn't tell his age, but I desperatley wanted for him to be a newborn. Suddenly a bear seamed borring.

From where I was standing, all I could see was that he had chin lenght, curly black hair and 6,2 in height, with an OK build. Not bad. A chalange. I aproached him, making noticeable noises. He bolted upright and turned around to face me crouching down as he did so. What met my eyes made my mind go blank. If I had any intention to fight this guy, that ideea went down the sewer as soon as I saw his face.

He was a perfect replica of a twenty two years old Charlie. And that tought is what made me stand there with a look on my face that combined perplexion with blankness. All I could remember were memories from my human life. Those hazed allmost imposible to remember memories that I kept locked under a tight chain. They sudenly bursted out, making me wimper.

Me preparing diner for Charlie. His cruiser. His kind but firm eyes that resembled mine so much you would say they were copied. His non-hovering personality. And the love that poured out of him even if he didn't feel comfortable to show it. Just like me.

At the noises I made and the look on my face, he corected his stance and looked at me like I was about to explode. Wich I probably could do at the moment.

"Hey, you aren't going to start criyng, are you?" He asked with a frown on his face.

With those words I sunk to my knees and started sobing. Because I know how Charlie's life ended and it still burns a hole...a new hole in my heart. And remembering Charlie makes me remeber Renee.

"Shit. Bloody hell. Sonia's gonna kill me! Hey please stop criyng. I didn't mean to scare you. I was in the hunting drive, you know how it is... Please stop criyng"

At the tought of him scaring me I started laughing. Hard. I think I'm histerical, but I'm not shure. I might need a mental check.

"Okkk, this is good, this is way better than criyng. Are you OK?" He asks in a skeptical tone.

"Yeahh... Yes. Yes. I am fine. Just a little episode of me beeing mental."

"Care to tell me why you started criyng...and then laughing like there was no tomorrow?" Oh no. I smell a nosy bastard.

"I was laughing at the ideea of you scaring me...and..criyng becauseeee...you reminded me of someone." No need to tell him who that someone was.

"Who is that someone?" He just can't give up, can he?

"Nosy, are we?" I ask him, clearly irritated.

"Yes. Tell me. When a woman starts criyng for no reason in front of you, you tend to be curious about the motive" Fair point, well made mister. But I still don't want to tell you, so I change the subject.

"Who is Sonia?"

"My mate. Who do I remimd you of?" Holly Jesus Christ, can't he just let it go! But before my brain can connect with my mouth I hear myself yelling.

"My father. Ok? You look exactly like my father. Why does it matter to you?" I'm furious. Is it that easy for someone to get me to tell them stuf? Just insist for a bitt and then tadaaa, Pandora's box openes! I don't want to go there because if I do, I will remember the feeling of pure loneliness I had when I relized there was no one, no one, to care about me, to love me.

"Because you remind me of someone to. The memories are fading but I can clearly remember her" He says it with such a broken heart. Who could be that 'her'?

"Who is she?" I find myself whispering.

"Was. My sister. We died the same day, but I got to walk the Earth a little longer" Now his face is a poorly masked picture of pain. I want to know but it's obvious that if I insist I must be prepared to see this man bawling. And I'm not in for that ride.

"Sory about that"

"Naaah. It's not your fault. Hey, would you like to come to our camping site and meet my friends?"

"Uhhh, you know... I have to get back to my friends. It will be rude to leave, especially becauze I have barely just came. They are not the kind of friends you would want to offend." I can offend them all I want, but I don't see the point in that. I would much rather have a peacefull, friendly relationship with the Volturi.

"Who are these friends and would they mind if we tag along? We wanted to hit the road again, anyway."

"The Volturi and I don't know. Aro is always the curious tipe."

At that he stifenes and when I look at him his eyes are ice cold and his face expresionless.

"Oh come on! They are not that bad. They have a good library. Bigger than the one at Vatican. Belive me. I broke in the Vatican library."

"Wel maybee not all of them but I would much rather live my life without having to see Jane's face." He makes a face, like he ate a basket full of lemons.

"I would agree. If I were in your place, but I'm not." I slightly chuckle.

"Sooooo... What? Are you one of them?" He asks tentativley.

"No. I don't think my patience could take it." I'm not the tipe to stay somewhere for to long.

"Oh. That's good. The offer is still standing. You could meet my familly..."

"I tought you sayd they were friends?" Why am I stalling?

"Friends, familly. The same thing. They are my friends and my familly." He shrugs. "You comimg?"

I shouldn't go. I told Aro I was coming back, I should be back by now, and I know I am not bownd to them, but I also don't want to piss the Volturi. Not that It matters, but I do really love that library.

"Ok..." WHAT? "Just for a little while." Wait. What? What about not geting to familiar with strangers? He smiles a dazzling smile with two perfect dimples at the corners of his mouth, and it again painfully reminds me of Charlie.

"Then we should know each other better, pretty lady. Andrew is the name. Andy for short. Do not call me Andrew if you do not want permanent curly green hair. You will know the rest of my familly's name when we reach them"

Okye dokye, this dude misses something up there. Permanent green and curly? How are you suposed to do that?

"And you?" Huh? At my confused expresion he rolles his eyes at me."Name. Do you have one?"

"Oh. Yeah. Bella." Dumbbbbb.

"Fitting" He smirks. "Follow me." And so, we take of into the woods.

* * *

**A.N.**: I know, I know. As small as the others, but this is just the begining. The juicy stuf are beeing cooked. I wrote a small quote from a very well known book. A line of a very well known character, revew if you figure it out. Also, do not get used to the rate of uploading. As I sayd I have an intersemestrial break. When I get back to school thingh will go a hell of a lott slower. Tell me what you want to see. Maybee I will add your ideea in the next chapter. You know what to do, yeah you guessed it REVEW. I love to know what you think about my writing, my ideea. MINE. *kind'a posesive, wakooo*. See you next time.


	4. Plans

We runned a little, but after a few minutes we stoped in a clearing where two one person tents and one double tent were up. No one was in sight thoe.

"Tents? For what?" I ask. Andy raises an eyebrow and smirkes like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The penny drops.

"Oh, ohhhhhh, God. How am I going to get that image out of my head now? Can't the others hear you?" I think my face looks like I've eaten a lemon.

"They have I-pods and buds. They can use those if they don't want to hear the show" Says a sweet, female voice from behind me. I turn arround to be faced with a baby faced, brownish blonde, with lush red lips and a dimple in her slightly pointy chin. Her curly hair was up in a high ponytail an even so it reached the midle of her back. She was one inch shorter than me and had curves in all the right places. She looked from me to Andy and back, and then she smiled a toothy smile.

"Hy, I'm Sonia. And you are?" She asked with a broad smile.

"Bella, I'm Bella" Cheerful person, this Sonia. Right when Andy started to talk a booming laughter following a pained 'ow' intrerrupted him, then two tall men, one clutching his side in pain, the other cluching his stomack to hold his laughter.

"Ahhh, here are the rest of our horde. Bella this are my two idiotic brothers Ivan and Piotr or Peter"

"Heeey" Both of them said in a deep baritone union. The laughing Hyena had unruly, short, brownish blonde hair that was slightly wavy and just long enough to be able to cross his fingers trough it and a dimple in his slightly pointy chin. He had a square jaw and elegantly curved eyebrows. He had the muscular build of a weightlifter. A heavy weightlifter.

The other, wich I asumed, recived a punch in the side from the laughing Hyena, was a few inches smaller then the hyena and he had a more elegant, slender silhouette. Even though his muscles were very visible as well, his aura was that of a snake, rather then the bear one the laughing Hyena gave. He had shoulder lenght, charcoal black hair that was rounded inward at the tips, a square jaw and chin, a roman style profile, and dark eyebrows. He emanated a silent, deadly, do-not-mess-with-me masculinity.

When the bear like laughing Hyena notices me, he raises his eyebrows and then a sly smile apears on his face. He slowly aproaches me. The others remain rooted to the spot, looking at him like he has two heads. He slowly circles me and then stopes behind me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and starts speaking:

"What do we have here?" He mock asks then leans all his 6.9 feet down to my 5.7 feet to whisper in my ear "What a pretty lady. I'm shure we can have a lott of funn with you". At that Sonia's jaw drops, Andy clenches it and the snake like guy looks at the Hyena like he always knew the blonde guy was stupid. I on the other hand keep calm, but my voice turns ice cold and dangerous, altough it sounds as calm and smooth as a flowing river.

"If you wish to see the dawn of tomorrow, I sugest you search for funn somewhere else." I calmly state.

"Ohhhh, dangerous kitty, are we?" then he slowly drops his fingertips low on my arms. Ok buddy, you asked for it. The snake guy looks at me like he knows something bad is in the air, the others just look awe-stroked. With those observations in mind, I paralize the Hyena's locomotory system but keep him standing, than use Jane's power to make him feel like he is beeing electrocuted and ripped to shreads at the same time.

He starts to convulse and roar in pain. The others look paniked from one to the other not knowing what to do. " Stay where you are!" I warn them smoothly. They listen, sensing the danger.

I keep this up for about thirty seconds ther release him. He drops to the grownd panting like he run twenty I lift him to his knees with the telekinesia power I copied from...somebody, crouch down just a few inches and tell him:

"I will only repeat this ONCE again so get it trough your thick skull, Look. For. Funn. Somewhere. Else." Then I slowly patt his left cheek. I smile broadly as I straighten up and look at the rest of them. They all look at me with a guarded expresion.

"What? I can't stand over confident jerks, and womanizers." I excuse myself. If they expect me to be sorry then they are sadly mistaken.

Then the snake like guy surprises me by starting to laugh, howl in laughter actualy. I start to laugh as well even if I don't know why. The others join in as well. Hyena just looks confused, standing upright on his feet and scratching the back of his head.

"Why are we laughing?" I ask. At that they start to laugh harder.

Finally, after a few good minutes of laughing, Andy says "That's what the last girl he hit on told him as well. Then she slapped him" Having said that they start to howl again, and I look at Hyena with my right eyebrow raised and barely containing my giggles.

"Hey, in my defence, Piotr here told her that I slept with another girl" He says pointing to the snake like guy with a wide eyed inocent expresion on his face.

"Wich you did, Ivan" He looks at him exasperated.

"Did not" Ivan retaliates.

"Did to" Piotr throws back. And so, a did not-did to war starts between the two of them.

Andy rolls his eyes and then leads me to a fallen trunk. "As I told you, they are two idiots..." Again Ivan and Piotr snap to atention with a lowd "HEEEEEYYYYYY" But Andy continues looking poitedly at the two of them "...and you should ignore them."

As I look at Andy I notice that his eyes have a rather reddish orange shade than a burgundy one. So I look arround at the others, Piotr, Ivan and Sonia, all have the same reddish orange shade to theyr eyes, allmost like mine. How in the world haven't I noticed that before. Andy sees my bothered expresion and frowns.

"What is it?"

"You are, both animal and human blood drinking vampires, aren't you?" All of the vampires look at me curiously.

"Yes, yes we are. We are trazitioning to an all-animal-blood diet, and we are heading to an acquaintance of Sonia's in Alaska. She and her clan have lived in the same house for a few decades now, as they barely interract with humans they can stay in a place up to five or six decades, so we are going there to learn of theyr ways. But how do you know? We are very rare, the animal blood drinkig vampires."

"Because I follow the same diet as you." they all looked at me for a moment and then Andy spoke.

"But your eyes are red, no hints of orange. Just red."

"Yes, because I've just fed on two humans and had no other tipe of blood in my sistem since then."

He thinks for a minute and then a smile spreads on his face. "You could come with us to America, to Alaska and lett Tanya and her sister teach you, and us, how to live only on animal blood."

I really shouldn't. I barely just met them, but then again, I nedeed new distractions and they seemed like the perfect shiny new toys to play with. I really shouldn't but the devilish voice inside me that only cared about my own personal pleasure said that I should go. 'Go' it said, 'You know you want to'. And as a plus, the veggie vamps they are going to aren't the same ones you know, but just to make shure:

"How many vampires are in her clan?"

"Beside her, four others. Three females and a male." See nothing to worry about. Just go, it will be a hell of a lott less borring and you know that the Volturi excuse is just that, an excuse. They can do nothing to hold you back.

"Ok, I guess it should be interesting having to try new things." Whith those words beeing said, he beams an allmost shiny smile and so does Sonia. Hye.. uhhh, pardon, Ivan just swallows hard, Snak.. uh, Piotr looks like nothing could surprise him, so mostly he looks detached.

"Good, that's great. We should probably get you a tiket." Says Sonia.

"All good and nice but I have to go and say goodbye to Aro, Caius and Marcus. It is not nice to show up on the Volturi doorstep, have lunch and then dissapear." All of them, with the exception of Andy froze.

"Are you a member of the Volturi?" The barritone voice that asked that, belonged to Piotr.

I looked him straight in the eyes and simply stated "No" in a clear, no-more-comments voice. He just nodded and resumed staring into space. But of course Hye... Ivan, looked at me like I was the devil reencarnated so I started explaining "They are simply friends. Not even that. Acquaintaces and as I told Andy, they have an awesome library and I like to get myself lost in it."

"You can't just stroll into the Volturi castle and expect them to welcome you with kind arms." Says a disbelieving Ivan.

"You can if you are me." I say with a smug smirk on my face.

"Ok. So, will you come with us in the cars or will you run?" Andy asks.

"Wait. We are going with her? To the Volturi?" Now Hye... Ivan really looks scared...and Sonia does to. There is something there but I decide not to ask. Time for stories will come later, maybe on the road. Road trip stories.

"Yes." Andy states deadpan. They both gulp, Sonia and Ivan.

"I think I'll run. It's good for the mind." I smile pleasantly. "See you there." Then I take of ito the woods heading to Voltera. When I reach the walls of the castle I come across Demitri. When he sees me, he smiles and heads towards me.

"Hey Bella. You decided to come annoy Jane somme more?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Been there. Done that. I am actually going to say goodbye to Aro and the rest."

He pouts "You aren't going to play with me? You make me sad." He whines.

"No Demitri. I would like to hit the road as soon as posible. I have a new place in mind to explore so I would like to get there as soon as posible." No need to tell him about my road buddies. "Where are you heading?"

"Me and Felix are searching for two vampires down south, that are rumored to have created an imortal child." He smirks. Now here is a man that loves a fight. I'm getting tired of this small talk so I gently end it.

"Demitri, I have to go but it was good to catch up with you." And I start rnning towards the castle's undergrownd entrance.

"Ok Bella. Save me a good fight, will 'ya!" He yells after me.

"Will do. Bye!" And I enter the dark and chilly tunnels. I reach the elevator then the lobby and wave hy to Patricia, the new human then just storm in the throne room. Aro smiles, Caius frowns and Marcus couldn't care less. I'm with you on that buddy. The rest look at me like I was walking the streets of Vatican naked. Hmmmm, there's one thing to consider.

"Bella so nice to see you back. You took quite the walk. I was worried you got lost." Hah, you wish!

"No Aro, no such unfortunate events. Quite the opposite, I made a few friends. They are going to join us shortly." And as if on que, Andy, Sonia, Piotr and Ivan entered the throne room. Wow, they drive fast.

"Aro, this are my new friends, Andrew, Sonia, Ivan and Piotr." I point to each as I name them.

"Oh yes. I have the pleasure of knowing, not personaly but by the grace of my gift, the two Guncev brothers." He smiles at Sonia and Ivan.

Brothers, huh I guess I can see the family resemblance now. Same hair colour, same lush red lips, same dimple in the pointy chin. Wow I am very unobesvant lately.

"It is an honour to finaly meet you sir." Says Sonia with a strained smile.

"Please, call me Aro. So what brings you to our humble home in this fine afternoon?" Asks Aro in his usual cheerful manner.

"We were hoping Bella could join us in our little adventure in north America, but she sayd she had to bid her farwells." Says Andy. Ok I can talk for myself. Aro looked at me and his smile seemed a little forced at the edges. Easy there Santa. I'm not joining another coven and even if I was, it would be none of your business.

"Oh but Bella, you barely just came. Leaving so soon?"

"Sorry Aro, but you know I like to travell and I just couldn't pass the oportunity."

"Of course. When will you take your leave?" He asks my friends

"We have to leave imediatly, Aro. We have a long drive ahead of us and an even longer flight." Says Andy with an apologetic look on his face.

"Of course." repeating yourself much, Aro? "We wouldn't want you to be delayed. Have a nice trip. Make shure to visit us again soon Bella." And he gives me a slight hug then moves to shake the hands of my new friends, but I know what he's after so I shield the minds of my four friends and when he touches Andy and sees...well..nothing, he frowns. He moves to kiss Sonia's hand and when the same thing happens, he shoots me a glance. I shrug.

"You did't ask for permision." I just shake him off. He shakes the hands of the other two then has Santiago to see us out of the city safely. Yeahh, right.

Outside, next to my black and electric blue BMW i8, are standing elegantly parked a Jaguar C-X75 and a C-X16 one, both silver, a red Porche Cayman and a black Ferrari Sergio.

"I'm guessing the i8 is yours." Piotr stated.

"You've got that right. That's my baby, right there." He noded and then went to get inside the Ferrari, Sonia went to the C-X75, Andy to the C-X16 and Ivan went to the Porche. I went to my car, and then inside, with my hands on the steering wheel, lookin ahead, I sayd "Race 'ya!". And so we went top speed on the streets of Italy.

* * *

**A.N.**_: Phiuuuuuu. I'm done with this one. Have patience with me, I have geat plans with this story and it is just one chapter away from the great moment you've all been waiting for. If I have grammar mistakes, and I am shure I have, point them out to me please so that I can learn and write better. If you have any ideeas for this story, revew and tell me them and I will try to make them come true in my story. Please, please with a cherry on top, tell me if you like the story or not (I know there is not much to like right now, ok?), because it is very frustating to write when you don't know what people think about your work. REVEEEEEEEEEW *falls over cliff*. Bye guys!_


	5. Travel

The race was good, chatardic, with Limp Bizkit's break stuff blaring in the speakers, I was in the perfect mood to race, but it ended in a draw between me and Piotr. Did I forget to mention that I boosted my car to go faster? Aparently so did the others. None of them went under 300 km/h, and they hit that in just a few second. So they like speed, but then again who doesn't? Me and Piotr had a good race, the otherss are just sulking. The finish line was the Peretola airport's parking lot in Florence.

We were now in the first class section of our plane, heading towards Ottawa. Having our beloved cars beeing flown in a cargo plane, we were each enjoyng ourselves. Piotr was reading a criminal psychology book, that guy is weerd. Ivan and Sonia were looking at some custom made Harley Davidson's in one of those motocicles magazines and Andy was reading a book about the history of England.

I was listening to music, You're going down by Sick Puppies to be more specific, on repeat. And I was reading Serge Brussolo's Krucifix. Horor, my new love. Romance is sooooo overated. Hmmm, this french dude is pretty decent. When we landed, we waited a few more hours for the cargo plane to land and got our babies. Fortunately, there was no scratch on my baby, or I would have sucked the humans dry.

We took off racing on the highways of Canada, heading towards Alaska. We reched the Denali State Park in half a day thanks to our high speeding, and when we got there I sugested some hunting. I was in the mood to fight a bear. They agreed so we parked our cars in a hidden clearing and took off into the woods. We made shure no hiker was around and we let ourselves free to our senses.

When I finished my second bear after having some dears, I remembered I knew nothing about my new companions, so when they finished eating I asked them if they could tell me they'r stories, they agreed. We gathered in a deformed circle and out of habit I sat down on the grownd, they did too. But they had something else in mind.

"Why did your eyes turn dirty white, then orange, then light blue when you attacked Ivan?" Asked Sonia

"Huh, so you noticed that?" I asked stalling. What if they will think I am a freak?

"It was kinda' hard not to ." Snorted Ivan. I guess so.

"Well that's how my powers work. I have a mental shield that protects me from mental attacks and a phisical shield that protects me from phisical attacks and it also makes a copy of any power it comes in contact with, be it mental or phisical. I can control any power I copy like it's my own power, but they have a shade, a vibration that reflects itself trough a colour. The first time a power makes contact with my shield, my eyes shine like neon lights in the representative color. After that the color looks normal, no shiny weerdness."

"Wow. So that is why you can stroll into Voltera like you own the place and not be punished for that." He said in awe and respect, and maybee a little fear in his voice. Oh dear. Now he's scared of me. Well he should be.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So what is your story" Asked Piotr. Oh dear, showld I tell them the usual or be honest. Honest, what comes, may come. I can handle it. So I told them every thing, about my mom, my dad, the Cullens. All. And it felt so good to finally have someone to talk to.

"That...is quite the story" Says a shocked Andy.

"So let me get this straight. You were a klutz, human, danger magnet aaaaand on top of that you fell in love with a predator, a vampire that left you" Owch, that hurt! "Then there comes the crazy psycho that turns you into a vampire. Do I have thingh in the right order?" Asks a disbelieving Sonia.

"Yup"

"You are a very inriguing woman." Says Piotr with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Not from where I'm standing" I bite at him. Then I change the subject. "What about you, Piotr?" He throws me a look, but I ignore it then he speaks.

"I was born in 1613 in Sankt Petersbirg, at the same time with the Romanov dinasty in the Dzagov familly. I had two brothers and four sisters. I was turned in 1633 at the age of twenty when I was walking back home from the pubb. The vampire that bit me got attacked by another one that wanted me for hiself, and by the time they agreed to share me, it was to late,the venom had spread. The pain was my oun personal purgatory, a world of pain. Every second of it I wished for death to bless me with it's relief. I grew in the Romanov dinasty, watched it rise and fall. When I got borred of watching the political bickering, I started travelling arround Asia and then headed back towards Europe where I met Andrew here and his mixed way of life, and it intrigued me. After a few decades we met these two and we became the coven you see today. My ability is to sense danger, like spider man. I feel like my skin is crawling every time there is a sticky situation. That is my story, odd one."

"Look who's talking!" I retaliate. He raises an eyebrow but chooses to let it go. Smart guy.

"So I guess it's my...I mean our..." Says Sonia as she waves between herself and Ivan "...turn to tell the tale.

Me and Ivan, we are brothers. He is two years older than me. I was born in 1767 in a small town near Sophia. When I was eighteen, my big brother Ivan went out whith a group of friends to get some material for our store. He nevever came back.

My mother was sad but she had three other children to take care of. My father never cared, he saw his children as means to an end. He wanted the familly business to thrive and prosper under his familly. He had two other sons, it was enough for him.

After a year or so, I remember it was raining and it was a cloudy that day, I was coming back from a friend of my mother's that was injured and needed medical help, when I saw him. He was with a brunette, a girl brought for the Padisah of that area, because we were still under the Otoman's Gate rule. She was beautifull but she was refused because there was no more place for her in the prince's serai, and many other girls, but she wasn't alowed to go back home. She belonged to the empire now, to the Sultan, so she earned her bread by beeing a prostitute. She would't have been mised. When I saw them togeder I first tought I was halucinating, that I missed my brother to much for my mental sanity, but then he turned like somehow he was alerted by my presence and I knew, I just knew that that was my brother, but in a way he was not.

He was so diferent, his normally green eyes were now black. When he saw me he got the most tormented look on his face, like something was burning then he turned around and started running. I started runnig after him but when he took a corner an I followed, he dissapeared.

I circled around, crying, calling his name, then I fell down and cut the palm of my hand. I didn't see where he came from, just that there was my brother biting down on my neck. It hurt so bad. I knew what he was but it was to late.

Somehow he stoped, but then I felt like I entered the gates of hell. It burned so bad. I felt every bit of my skin, my flesh, my bones burn individualy and so agonizingly slowly. I begged for death. It never came, not in the way I wanted it. I died in 1786.

When I opened my eyes, I was mett with the sight of my brother and two other vampires. I soon learned their names, Bisera and Evgeni. They were mated. They had no powers but they were a very carring brother and sister.

After a few years of staying with them, they went away in another honeymoon, and never came back from it. All we know is that they created some sort of teenage vampire army. They were teenage humans that had hormones and desires barely under control that were turned into newborn vampires. Now that was a deadly combination, and deadly it was. The Volturi got word of it and killed them faster than a speeding bullet. Not even now, do we know the reason behind that army.

When we saw that we were completly alone, we startet travelling, like any bored-with-nothing-to-do vampire, and we met Tanya and her sister. She told us their story, we told them ours, and trough that we became close.

We started traveling west after a while, when we met those two..." And the pointed at Andy and Piotr "...in Germany, and when I saw him , it was instant. I knew I had found my mate. My power is to change my apearance. I can look human, old, young or imitate other people's apearance. I could be your clone if I wanted to. That is my part of the story" She smiles at me then looks at Ivan.

Ivan looks deep in tought, but after a while he starts:"Well as my sister there told you, me and my friend went to get somme materials. We got them but on our way home we were attacked by somme band of thieves. We fought them but then this guy pulls a knife from God knows where and stabs me in my side and then in my chest. I was left there, thinking I was dead, but after a while I felt two hands grabing me and then someone bite down on my neck.

All I begged for was for someone to end the pain but no one did.

When hell ended, I met my maker, Evgeni and his mate Bisera, who told me what I was and explained me the rules.

They stood in my village fo a while, for my sake. I was not prepared to cut the ties with my old life, but I had do make do and be careful whit my prey. They had to be people that were easily forgotten and that no one would belive.

That day I manged to seduce without scaring, a girl that would do anything for a few gold dimes. I was walking her down a more secluded alley, when I heard that loud accelerated heartbeat, of a scared human. It made my thoat burn. I turned toward the sound but I never expected to se what I saw. I should have, but I didn't.

Her face was a picture. Mother of confused faces, lett me tell you. Her blue eye were so big. I did the most inteligent thing I could come up with, I run.

As not to allert the humans, I run at their pace untill I was out of sight, but she followed me. She lost me on that alley where I going to kill the girl. She sobbed and screamed my name, an all I could do was watch when I knew she couldn't see me. It pained me to see my sister like that but in time she would move on." He smiles a bitter smile looking nowhere in particular "She just had to trip and land on broken glass. That did it. I was hungry. I had not fed in days so with only the smell of blood in my mind, I went for her.

I do not know how I did it but I remembered that that was my sister and I became horified with myself.

I carried her to the house we were staying in, an abandoned wreck in the middle of the woods, and explained everything to Evgeni and Bisera. They agreed imediatly that she could stay with us.

Those three days were the most horrible days of my life. I had to hear my sister scream in pain and begg for death. It was bone crushingly hard to bear. Finally after those good awfull days, she opened her eyes into this existence and from there, you know the story. My power is to be able to tell when someone lies to me and compell them to tell me the truth. They get a burning desire to tell me the exact truth. That is me, us the story of the Guncev brothers."

Wow. Their story is so sad but their powers are so interesting. Truth serum, huh. Oh God, I'm turning into Aro. "What about you Andy?" I ask giving no clue to my toughts. He smiles but it's a little strained then he starts.

"I was born in England in year 1589 at the periphery of London, right in the middle of the Anglo-Spanish war. My familly was neither poor nor wealthy, they had enough to hold it togeder. I had a sister by the name of Charlotte. She was four years younger than me. My father was a cobbler. He repaired the shoes and boots of everybody, my mother was a housewhife taking care of the house and her children.

When my sister became of age they wanted to marry her with a soldier that had shown interest in her. She didn't like him one bitt. He was known for his drinking habits and violent streaks. She didn't want such a husband but at that age she wasn't allowed to decide.

He curted her for two years, in wich time she refused him repeatedly, before he took mathers into his own hands and went to our father, insisting that the girl was eighteen and she should be married by now. My father agreed and they set the date, in two weeks my sister would be his.

At diner, my father told her about it and she threw a fit. The first time my sister yelled at my parents, or aswered back to then. Then the walked out the door into the forest. I went after her. She kept saying that they can't do that to her, they can't marry her with such a man, I tried to calm her down but she kept screaming lowder and lowder that she will run away never to be returned.

That is when the monster ataked. First it went for my sister. At the begining I tought it was a man trying to do something bad to her, only to turn out it was a demon in the shape of a man. I tried to move him off my sister all the while begging divine providence not to take my sister away. I could as well push boulders, he wouldn't move.

When he finnished her, he went after me. I tried to run but I didn't even make to steps and he cought me." Here he made a break trying to gather his toughts "I don't know what made it stop, but it did, it ran never to be seen again.

As for every one of us, the pain was excruciating. I begged God to kill me in every second of it. It was yer 1610 when I died I was twenty two.

When I woke up from the pain, I burried my sister and then run. I soon learned by word of mouth about the rules and started wandering around Europe. I was in Switzerland when I met Piotr, he was an interesting caracter an a good travel partener. Next we went north and that is where I layed eyes on the most beautifull creature walking the earth." At that he looks at Sonia with eyes full of awe an love."As she said, it was instant. We are a coven since then. I have no power, but nor do I need one. I have everything I wish for right in front of me." He said this looking at Sonia. Cute.

"Wow" I say. Then to lighten the heavy mood "I'm walking among fosiles. Man, and I tought I was a batty old lady. I'm still young and kicking next to you!" At that there was a big heeeey and all of us started laughing.

"I think we should get going..." Starts Andy, but he is intrerupded by the sound of fast steps aproaching. I automatically turn around, crouch an hiss. From the trees comes a starwberry blonde with her hand raised to show me there is no danger.

"Wow, wow, wow, easy there, I wasn't going to attack." At that I starighten, she relaxes.

"Tanyaaaaaa" Sonia yelles and she throws herself at the blonde's neck in a bear like hug. Tanya laughs, a wonderfull sound.

"Sonia nice to see you and your brother again" Tanya says."We should go to my house, my sister should be allready there, entertaining our other guests, but they should remain a surprise to you. You have much to learn from them." She smiles at all of us and then takes off in the oposite direction.

We follow her to a big white mansion. It allmost looks like their house. The Cullens. We enter a small hallway and then enter a grand and wide and luminous, living room.

"Hey everybody, come down to meet our guests" Tanya says in a normal low tone.

First comes a couple of brunetes, a young man and woman, then two onther blonds, but who comes behind them makes my mind go blank, and then start working overdrive and cause me to panick.

There behind the two blondes stand the Cullens, in all their glory. Their scents hit me full force, mixet with the scents of the Denaly clan and my friends. They are all as I remembered them. No they are more beautiful than that. Those were human memories that I had, didn't do them justice. They look breathtaking and shocked. Even though when I transformed I got a little taller and my hair grew longer and it's color got darker, you could still see that it was me, beneats all that inhuman beauty.

All of them looked shoked, but Alice looked frustrated and confused. When I realised that he was missing he came into vew, looking devastated and a little borred. When he looked up, he went rigid. His eyes bugged out of his eye sockets, lookin at me like I was E.T.

All the other scents dissapeared, and I was engulfed in his honey, lilac and sunshine scent. Seeing his face, his full lips that looked so soft, his melted pools of topaz he called eyes but looked more like jewels and the long lashes that framed them, the beautiful, elegant eyebrows, that straight beautifull nose, the chiseled jaw,that unruly bronze hair that looked more like a work of art, his lean body that had the grace of a feline even when standing, all of that made me remember all the years I've gone without him and the pain resurfaced. The pain, the hurt the lonelyness all of them hit me square in the chest and I have no ideea how I'm still standing.

I heard a gasp, and then a cry of pain and when I looked in the direction the sound came from, I saw Jasper on his knees rocking back an forth, clutching his t-shirt in the chest area with both fists, murmuring for the pain to stop. Alice and Esme were at his side, dry sobbing, trying to make him stop. The Denaly clan looked at us with wide eyes not knowing what to do.

Paniked, I pushed both my shield in the overcrowded room, and my phisical shield pushed everybody to the wall. I felt my shield startin to make a copy of the powers the people in the room had, and in the window in front of me I could clearly see the evidence of those powers beeing copied, in my eyes.

First my eyes shone a dark green,then stark white, continuing with onix black, light brown, bright red,bright green, light pink and at last pale gray. Eight powers in total. Then my shield relaxed and everybody was able to move again. I kept my shield on though, so that Jasper wouldn't feel what I feel and be in pain again.

What am I suposed to do now?

**¤¤¤EPOV¤¤¤**

I was staying in my designatet guestroom, right in front of Tanya's room, thinking about her, my love, my Bella, my Isabella, as I always do. Remembering her soft warm lips. Her eyes that looked like melted chocolate, her soft hair, her burning strawberry and fresya scent that sang to me, the beautifull rythm of her heartbeat, all of those things that I will never see or hear or smell, all of the things my existence had no meaning without.

Cursed be the day I left, for it was the day I ripped my heart out of my chest. NO! You did the right thing, now she is living a human life, a safe human life. Maybee she has grandchildren and she tells them storyes about herself. About me. About our love. I know that I will never be able to love a woman again, not like I loved her, I would never be able to function properly again, not without her.

I also know that my familly feels sorry for me but some of them can't help thinking, that I did this to myself, and that I took a little sister and a best friend away from them. I can't blame them because it is my fault.

Tanya is hoping that she can get trought to my heart and replace the '_mere human_'. Every time she thinks about Bella that way I want to ripp her to shreds. She is very persistent and quite frankly, a bitt annoying.

The Denaly's are having guests, coming here to be learn our way of life. And everybody is expected to greet them. I can hear what everybody is thinking. Kate and Irina are thinking about some girl named Sonia and a guy Ivan that they can't wayt to see again, Eleazar and Varmen are curious as well, having heard of these two from Tanya. Carlilse, as curious as ever, wants to know who they are and their history. Esme as kind as ever, wants them to feel welcome and at home. Rosalie is as selfcentered as ever, thinking that she wants all of this to end faster. Everybody is making a fuss about the new guys and they are intrerupting her from looking at and adoring herself. Emmet is hoping he can have some good friendly fighiting time with our guests. Alice is very frustrated. For some reason her visions are blury and she can't see the faces of this peoples faces and Jasper thinks he is going crazy with all the emotions running wild in the house, most frustrating beeing me and Alice.

I can hear Tanya's toughts aproaching the house '_I hope Edward doesn't stay moaping for that human in front of our guests. Oh, how I wish he would look at me like that. He will...in time._' You wish Tanya, you wish. Four other minds make themselves known when they aproach the house.

'_Wow. What a beautiful house_' A girl's vioce says.

'_Cool. Nice place they have here!_' Oh joy, another Emmet

'_This should be interesting_.' Enthusiastic man.

'_I know Sonia would love to have a home like this one_.' Says a man looking adoringly at the girl in front of him. His mate.

When they entered the house, Tanya called for us, all of us she said in her mind, meaning me.

They all went to the living room, and there was somme agitation and a bitt of shock in their minds but I satyed out, knowind that whatever it was I would see for myself.

I was the last to get there and when I loked up my world stopped. All reason went flying with the birds and I kept wondering if what I saw was real. But it was, it was reflected in the minsds of every member of my familly. The same thing '_BELLA! BUT HOW_' and a '_HOW IN THE HELL'S NAME! HAVEN'T I SEEN THIS?_' from Alice.

In front of me was standing the most beautiful creature on earth, her scent confirmed it. The sweet fresya and strawberryes scent, if not burning, was even more enticing. She was an inch or two taller, her hair was longer and darker, her lips fuller, she had more curves, that could give any male, whatever the species, a heart attack, her face was more ungular and her eyes... Her eyes were RED. NO! Not red, reddish orange, like the other newcomer's eyes for that mather. She had the yes of a preadator. A vampire. Noooo... She was mesmerising, a Godess that came to punish me. She was looking at me like I was an alien that just got out of the mother ship and threatened to eradicate all life on Earth.

My familly resembeled tarsiers, the new comers thought we were wackos and our cousins were wandering why were we and that girl staring at eachother like we saw Yeti. Then there was a gasp and then a cry of pain and Jasper was on his knees rocking back and forth. He was murmuring for the pain to stop. Alice and Esme were beside him dry sobbing, not knowing what to do.

'_Pain so much pain. How can she stand straight? It hurts so bad. Please Good kill me now_' Jasper was begging for death? How much pain could she feel? Of course I could feel it to but right when I was about to fall to my knees screaming in pain, I felt myself beeing pushed and presed against the wall, Bella standing where she was before, her eyes shining and changing color.

First her eyes were shining a dark green, then a stark white, then onix black, light brown, bright green, light pink and pale grey. WHAT? Why were her eyes changing. The rest were wandering the same thig, aside from the newcomers. They were thinking something among the lines '_She didn't say her phisical shield was so strong_' and '_Great now she is copying our powers_' Huh? My familly was shock shelled, all thinking the same thing 'WHAT THE HELL?' Aside from Jasper who was thanking divine providence the pain stoped.

Suddenly the presure went away and we were free to move. There were body shaped indentations in the wall. Bella was standing there with a lost expresion on her face. My love felt lost...

What now?

* * *

**A.N.**_: Oh God, I'm finished. I have a few things to say:_

_1) I know I said I won't do EPOV. Changed my mind. I'm a woman that is my job._

_2)Revew = new chapter. No revew = no new chapter. I hate to make this kind of threats, but as I said before, it's hard to see that out of 669 vewers , only nine would take the time to revew. And I take this opportunity to say thank you to every one who revewed._

_3) I'm starting school monday so I have no ideea how often I am going to update._

_Bye, untill next time. Don't forget to revew!_


	6. Resolve

**6. RESOLVE**

They all look at me like am some new, unidentified piece of thechnology and then they hit me. All their thoughts, emotions and a series of visions but they were too fast and too blurred to see. They were feeling confused, relived, shocked and there was a strong feeling of anguished love stemming from Edward.

Oh, wow. It feels so good to be able to say his name without feeling a pulsating hole made out of pain, growing in my chest. The thoughts of everyone in the room were somewhere among the same lines. Confused, shocked as well as the various other emotions. I shut all these senses down and all the contemplations, feelings and images disappeared. There, that's better, I thought smugly.

Alice recovered the fastest, and in the blink of an eye she was gripping me in a vice like hug, squeezing the life out of me.

"Oh Bella I missed you, I missed you, I missed you so much! We are going to do sooooo many things together! I'm thinking shopping spree in London and..." She continued rattling, all the while never leting go of me. What was this woman doing? She left. She left without saying goodbye and now she wants to go shopping? No way in hell! I felt my anger level rise by the millisecond.

"Stop." I said through clenched teeth with blazing fire eyes. "Just stop talking and get off me." I spat at her.

She steped back, letting go of my waist and looking at me with a blank face. Then a frown apeared on her face and she looked confused. Oh so we don't understand, do we?

"You're acting like everything is fine. Like I forgave you that easily. Well I didn't." I growl that last part at her. "You should know better than to jump at my neck like we are best friends after all of the long fifty years I've been forced to endure."

"B-b-but Bella, we are friends," says Alice in a broken voice. That annoys me even more and I find myself yelling

"NO WE AREN'T. NOT AFTER YOU LEFT WITHOUT EVEN EVEN BOTHERING TO SAY GOODBYE!" Then my voice died down but it still sounded menacing, "You never cared, why keep up the pretence?" Why would she want to torment me like this? Why try and break my walls, only to crush my broken soul again?

"Bella..." A velvet like voice, so smooth, so deep, so pained, called for me in a please-don't-do-this tone. It made my broken heart clench and when I looked into his eyes, there was anguish swmming in his eyes. My defences faltered for a little, enough time for me to look around and see the confused, yet surprised and hurt faces of the people surrounding us. I stuggled to pull my face into an unreadable mask.

"I can't stay here. Not with you. I'm out of here." I have to go. I can't stay here and look at him and hope that I won't get hurt again.

"Bella, don't go." That came from Andy. I scaned his mind. He was hoping that I could stay with them. I resembeled his sister so much that he instantly felt protective of me. If I left he would feel like he missed the chance to be the good brother he wanted to be for his real sister. I couldn't look him in the eye and see the pain writen there. He was hoping that I could be his sister. Oh man, this is getting complicated fast.

"I am going for a run Andy to clear my head. I don't know how long it will take so don't wait for me, ok?" He nodded.

"Bella..." That was Alice.

"Don't." I spat at her, or in her general direction anyway. With that I flew out the door, and ran to my car. I wanted a ride in my baby. I reached my car and fled from the clearing, to the road and took off at full speed with all the 310 km/h that my baby could muster. I turned on the stereo, skipped to Korn's Coming undune, turned the volume up and speed off to God knows where. I just needed to drive, to think...not think, I don't know.

I thought it was safe to come here, I mean not all vegetarian vampires are Cullens. Oh how wrong I was. If they weren't Cullens then they knew the Cullens, and it so happens that they were visiting at the same time we were. How stupid could I be? How many vegetarian covens do you think there are? Not many. So it would be normal for them to know each other, but be so close?

No, there was no way I could have known.

So what do I do now? I have to leave. I can't go back there. Then what will you do? Run? Yes, that was it, I had to run. I couldn't face them. Not now. Not ever.

But where will I go? Is that even a question, you will do wathever you always do, travel.

Then Andy came to mind. Can you actualy rob him of his second chance at having a sister? The answer was no. He looked so much like Charlie when he thought I was running: like my father looked the night I ran to Pheonix from James.

As much as you wold like to run, I am not that kind of girl. I am a woman that has her own free will and right to be wherever she wishes. I will not run. But what will you do? Can you face him? And them? Urghhhhhhhhhhhhh this is so frustrating!

I was nearing a town, I had no idea which, nor did I care. I needed blood. Human blood. With Marlin Manson singing, well more like yelling about the new shit, I searched for one of those bars where all the scum of the earth would go.

I was in luck tonight-at least in my hunting options. There was a bar that smelled of alcohol and cigaretes, and you can hear the bad music from miles.

I lurked in the shadows and shure enough, after a few minutes, a guy came drawing a girl after him by her wrists, her obviously trying to escape.

"Let go Bill." The girl said.

"Oh, come on babe, we could have some fun. You know how to be fun, no?" The guy, Bill, slured.

"Bill youre drunk. Please, let's get back inside," The girl tried again, but he wouldn't listen. He bend down and forced himself on her. One hand held her head in place so he could shove his tongue down her throat while the other hand went down to grab her ass. She tried to push him and begged him to let her go when he started kissing her collarbone. He was a deaf man, and soon, he would be a dead man.

I used Sonia's power to change my apearnce. I made miself taller with a blondish white bob and blue eyes. The typical American girl cheerleader. Then I stepped from the shadows.

"I think the girl said let go, don't you?" The guy was surprised and a bit annoyed, but when he turned and saw me he smiled like a cat that just caught the canary.

"Hey babe, you want to join in?" He smiled like he was dooing me a favor. Ughhh gross. I turned to the girl.

"Run" I said on a scary tone. She didn't need to be more scared but I am sure that she wouldn't appreciate my help when I start drinking his blood. She stood fixed to the spot looking at me with big scared eyes.

"Go. NOW!" I roared. She ran away trembling.

"Look what you did, you bitch. Now you spoiled my fun, now you'll just have to do," he said, a bit annoyed but quickly became satisfied when he stated thinking that he could get me. No chance, fucker!

He came at me, grabbing my waist and wrists and pushing me back untill my back touched the other buildings wall. I made a face like I was scared. He smirked and then bent down, having me pinned to the wall, or so he thought, with the intention of shoving his tongue down my throat. That is where I draw the line, mister. Now it's my time to play.

With vampire speed, I got free from him then went behind him. He kissed the wall. I chuckled too low for him to hear, then I tapped him on the sholder. He spun around, his face a sight to see.

"How did you get there?" He asked with a confused face, a drunken, confused face. I didn't answer, instead I repeated my process to him several times, going to his back, his right, his left, front, apearing out of nowhere and chuckling evilly in the dark alleyway. His blood was flooded with adrenaline. He smeled delicious. I once again and for the last time apeared in front of him out of nowhere...this time for him. I grabed the back of his neck bent down and whispered, "You should know better than to play with girls," and then I sunk my teeth slowly, painfuly in his neck, he started yelling then when my teeth finaly pierced his trachea, he made somme ugly gurgling noises like a pig at the slaughter house. But, his delicious, sweet, warm, wet substance I will never get tired of, literaly.

When I finished him, I dumped the carcass in a trash container, set the contents on fie along with his body, and then closed the top. The smell was awful so I changed my appearance and got into my car.

I drove off and started the stereo, once again blaring the speakers to maximum capacity so as to cancel out any outside noise. It worked but only barely. Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin came on. Hah, fitting. While I was feeding, an idea came to me, I will go back, I will make him see, I will make Edward see what he left behind, how much I've changed. I will show him a strong, sexy, dangerous woman that will always be out of his reach. He will regret ever leaving me!

No, I will not run. I'm here to play. A mischevous smile spread on my face. Now this, this will be fun…well, fun for me.

**¤¤¤TPOV¤¤¤**

When the pressure was no longer, the new girl just stood there, looking lost. All of us were wondering what the hell just happend, it was clear on eveybody's face. Next thing I know is that Alice runs right to the girl and hugs her, holding her for dear life.

"Oh Bella I missed you, I missed you, I missed you so much. We are going to do sooooo many things together! I'm thinking shopping spree in London and Milan and Paris. We are goin to have so much fun together..."

Wait. WHAT?! This is Bella? THE Bella? The human my Edward was infatuaded with?

"Stop." She told Alice through clenched teeth, almost growling. "Just stop talking and get off me." She spat at her.

Not so much of a human now.

Alice steped back looking confused, not understanding her behaviour.

"You're acting like everything is fine. Like I forgave you that easily. Well I didn't." She growled at her. "You should know better than to jump at my neck like we are best friends after all these long fifty years." Wow. How dare she yell at Alice?

"B-b-but Bella, we are friends." Says Alice in a broken voice. That seems to infuriate the girl because she starts yelling even more. "NO WE AREN'T. NOT AFTER YOU LEFT WITHOUT EVEN EVEN BOTHERING TO SAY GOODBYE." Then even though her voice died down, it still sounded so menacing, "You never cared, why keep up the pretence?" Why would she want to torment me like this? Why try and break my walls, only to crush my broken soul again? A pang of hurt showed in her face.

"Bella..." Edward tries to get to her, his voice sownding broken, pleading. They locked gazes for a while, then she looked around and when she saw our faces she took a moment to collect herself and suddenly her face looked as cold as a cucumber.

"I can't stay here. Not with you. I'm out of here." She looked at Edward for a split second. Oh no missy, you are not getting your claws on my Edward again. I won't let her. Edward will be mine. I swear it to you little girl.

Then one of the guys from my friend's group stopped her, "Bella, don't go." She looked into his eyes for a while then she found her resolve.

"I am going for a run Andy to clear my head. I don't know how long it will take so don't wait for me, ok?" He nodded in response.

"Bella..." That was Alice. She looked at the girl with pleading eyes

"Don't." She spat not even looking at Alice. Then she was running out.

Everybody was stuned. Alice sobbed in Jasper's arms, Esme did the same in Carlisle's arms. Rosalie just grabed Emmet's hand and ran outside ito the of them but Edward went to their rooms. Kate and Irina welcomed the guests, Carmen and Elezar were presented and then they were shown to their rooms and told that they can walk around and feel like home. Edward and I were the only ones in the room, him still looking longingly at the door.

He was looking at the door. The last place he saw her, but she hates them. There is no way Edward still loves...that...that hateful girl. At that thought, Edward looked at me with looks that could kill and stormed off to his room.

Edward...looked... at me...like that! NO! There is no way, no way. He will be mine, he will forget that...thing. He will...

With that thought,, I went to my room to change my clothes. They smelt like blood and deer.

**¤¤¤EPOV¤¤¤**

She just left. I saw the love of my existence for the first time in fifty years and she left because she couldn't stand looking at me. She hates me. Tanya's thoughts catch my attention.

'There is no way Edward still loves...that...that hateful girl' I give her a look but decide to go to my room. I'm not in the mood to deal with her and her obsession of me. I'm not in the mood to do anything that doesn't involve my Bella.

My familly was pained. I couldn't help but hear what they were thinking.

'She hates me. My best friend hates me. She hates me.' That thought kept repeating in Alice's head along with the cold face Bella left us with.

'I can't understand how she can keep standing with all of that pain indide her. I hope I never get to feel like that again,' Jasper was petrified.

Rosalie and Emmet came back from hunting. Their thought loud and clear.

'I can't belive that was my little sister. Edward did that to her. She didn't even speak to me,' Emmett.

'You see what you did you moronic idiot?! You see what you did to this familly? Everyone is broken because of you nuthead!' Sneered Rosalie in her mind.

Carlisle and Esme weren't any better.

'How could we cause her so much pain? She hates us now... Bella hates us.' That was Esme, dry sobbing in Carlisle's arms.

'How damaged can she be? By our hands. If Jasper's reaction is any indication, then we have caused more harm then good.' Those were the pained thought of Carlisle.

He was right. All of them were right. I have caused my love pain. I left to protect her from the world she clearly entered in anyways; to give her a human life, which she never got, only to cause her pain. It was all in vain. She's a vampire, stuck forever at the age of eighteen. Just as young as I left her.

I stood on the window bed looking at the front yard, waiting for her, she said she would come back. She told that guy she will come back. Who is that guy to her? Has she moved on? Does she have somebody to love now? With those questions eating at my mind hours over hours until I heard a car engine getting closer with rock music blaring so loud that if I was human, it would have made my ears bleed.

A black and electric blue BMW i8 stopped in front of the house. The engine and music went silent and after a few seconds Bella stepped out of the car. I had no idea that she liked Marylyn Manson. She entered the house and in the blink of an eye I was in the living room, as well as everybody else. They froze once again.

Her eyes were ruby red. She looked at us, took us all in and smirked.

"I didn't need a welcoming comitee, I already know where my room is." How could she know? Aparently I wasn't the only one with that question in mind. She looked at Andy, as I understood his name was.

"I told you I would come back. I went for a ride and then had a little snack. No need to make such a big deal out of it." Then she strolled by us, going up the stairs to her room without looking at us again.

Everybody was once again mute, but their thoughts were haywhire. I blocked them out. I didn't care. She didn't even look at me. I felt a great crater of pain forming in my chest. She was here, alive and well and she was treating me like furniture.

How am I supposed to mend this?

* * *

**A.N.** _If my teachers knew what I did on my tablet in their class, or that I was even doing something other than paying atention to them, they would skin me alive._

_1) There are still not so many revews. No ideas coming, no opinions. Ok. Have it your way. You want monthly updates, you got it._

_2) My inspiration went flying with the birds and left a great void in my mind, so I am sorry if this chapter is not all you expected it to be._

_3) I have no ideea why I wrote 3. I just wanted it there._

_Byeeeee._

**Editor's note:** _I'm working on this in my free time as well as others and hope that you enjoy it as much as I do!_

_Review for the author! She deserves it! She spends her time writing something for us to enjoy, it's the least you could do!_

_Ideas don't come easy. If an author asks for your input it's typically welcome and causes the juices to start flowing (aka: more updates sooner!)_

**A.N.**_ I would listen to her if I were you. Say thank you to my beta, without her things would be a lot more embarrassing for me (note chapters 1-5)._


	7. Staring

7. STARING

It's been a week since we came to Denali and started the full-on-vegetarian diet. My new friends are adapting well. I have no problem, my blood lust is easily controlable. It's not like I don't have it, because belive me, I can apreciate a good O negative as well as the next vampire; it's just that I have a great force of will.

I was subtly trying to help Jasper with his blood lust by shielding the others from time to time. Though, he did notice that sometimes he couldn't feel the emotions coming from the others, and looked at me when that happened.

Well, he gets points for being perceptive, not that it was hard to know who could shield him from emotions in that house. Sometimes he would smile a little at me with a grateful look in his eyes.

He apreciated it the most when super happy-to-the-point-of-high Alice was in the room, and you could see it was a strain for him not to start bouncing and skipping and clapping, so I took pitty on the poor soul and shielded him from his overdosed-on-shopping wife. You could see him visibly relax at those intervals.

Also, when I shielded everybody so he would feel nothing, he liked it. At the begining he paniked and looked arround with a worried look on his face. That is, until he met my eyes and I nodded at him. He understood and slightly relaxed and by the end of the night he got so used to it, that when I snaped my shield back, he actually flinched and frowned. Poor guy.

I was getting along with the others as well. I figured that since I wanted to play, I had to play nice so my playmates won't get scared and run away screaming. I can be a very hard one at times.

I liked Kate and Elezar the most. Kate was a very outgoing person. She liked a good fight and she had a bit of a mama-bear personality. Elezar was like the best uncle you can have, no matter what you do, you simply can't stop yourself from loving him.

Tanya was a small Rosalie in her way. I could see that she really loved her sisters, but she also had a major crush on Edward and she was constantly giving me weird glances. Ok girl, I got it. You like him. That doesn't mean I'm not going to play with him a littke bit...and maybe mess with you. This game is constantly getting better and better.

I'm curently in the game room, playing LOL with Emmet and some guys from South Korea. God only knows what possessed me to agree to play, it's been going for ages.

I am playing with Jinx, Emmet with Vayne and the Koreans had Vi, Alistar and Elise in the Howling Abyss. We were kicking butt and I loved it but I still wanted it to end. When it finally did, Alice bounced into the room.

"There is a storm coming..." She let it linger looking sheepishly at us with big doe eyes.

"Coool! Storm! Eddie, Jazz, grab the bats and take your balls out. They are sooo ready for some action." Emmet booms storming out of the room, probably searching for the boys. I think I'm gonna puke. I look at Alice, with an I ate-a-lemon face.

"Please tell me he didn't say that or say it like that," I beg Alice.

"Unfortunately, he did say that. Fortunately, not like that. That is Emmet for you." She gives me an apologetic look. "So do you want to play some baseball?"

"Neahhh," She tries to hide the dissapointed look on her face, "But I would love to wach." When she hears that last part she brightens up like a Christmas tree.

"Ok, you can play umpire," She smiles a bright, toothy smile at me.

"Uhhh, Alice I know next to nothing about baseball. So, like I said, I would love to just watch."

"Ok. Esme will play umpire...like always. Come on, we have to go." She cheers, "Let's go people!" She yells loudly.

"Alice dear, you don't have to yell. Everybody can hear you just fine if you speak at a normal volume...without hurting anybody's ears." Esme says as she gives Alice a look when we enter the living room.

"But Emmet yelled too," She pouts.

"Yes, and you are not Emmet," She smirks.

"Ok, ok. Let's go before the storm passes," Alice said, now pissed off.

Just then Emmet, Edward and Jasper came in the living room. Emmet was wearing black open hem tracksuit pants with a navy blue t-shirt. Jasper was also wearing tracksuit pants but they're gray with a closed hem and a white t-shirt. Edward was wearing black with white stripes three quarter pants with a gray t-shirt and basketball shoes. I think I died and went to heaven; He looked...well...like sex on legs. With wild bronze hair. Yummm.

Shit, I'm dead. I have a feeling this game is going to be one hell of a baseball game.

He looked at me and we locked gazes for a moment, but suddenly he stretches behind Jasper and punches Emmet, while he does this, his t-shirt rides up and I could see half of his abdomen, his happy trail the sculptured V and those six packs, well two packs but I knew the rest was under there somewhere.

Ohhhh, dear Lord give me strength. You already have it, idiot.

"Heyyy, what was that for?" Whines Emmet.

"You know very well for what," Says a grumpy Edward.

"Well keep out of my head. It's not my fault you don't like what you hear...or see," Emmet states.

"Belive me, if I could, I would. Your head is the last place I would like to be in," Edward says as he heads to the garage. Alice looks me over and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you coming like that?" She points to my clothes. Looking down at my clothes: dark skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt, I decide it's not the best baseball outfit.

"Errrrr, I'll be right back," I run upstairs and change into a gym suit then head back down. Everybody was there and dressed similar to me and the guys.

Edward came from the garage carying two duffel bags. I could hear the sound of metal hitting metal and sense the smell of leather. I presume that those are the bats and balls. He throws the duffel that smelles like leather to Emmet.

Everyone gathers in the living room and tell us, the new comers, that there is a large field they use as a baseball field and that it is not far. Then they take off running as we follow close behind.

We reached a huge field bordered by a precipice. I wander how many baseballs are lost in there?

They started dressing themselves with Cullen white and blue baseball jackets and the Denali's had white and red jackets with D and C on them. Piotr and Ivan each grabbed the Cullen jacket and Sonya and Andy each took the Denali jacket, with it, choosing their teams. Esme was umpire.

Edward was in front of me, curently leaning down to grab some bats from the duffel bag...and I had full vew of his back side. Ohhhhhhhh, that ass. I mentally moaned. Shut up, idiot. He should think that about you not the other way around! But damn, he's got a fine ass.

Without warning he spun around and threw a bat somewhere behind me just as a baseball flew at him and Emmet's booming voice was heard.

"You're pitcher Eddie," Emmet laughed.

Edward streched his hand up to catch the ball and with it that damn t-shirt stretched too, exposing that well-toned six pack. Yummmmm... I licked my lips. Gaaah, wake up stupid. You could drown in your own saliva...venom.

They started playng when the first thunder broke through the silence of the forest.

I couldn't tell you one thing that happened in that game except that there was a lot of noise, running and ball throwing, but I could describe in detail the way Edward's muscles tensed and stretched when he threw the ball or hit it with the bat, or his feline grace when running, or the fact that he was really fast, or the way the wind blew trough his hair when runing. I could tell you all those small little details and more, but nothing about the game, except for the fact that the Cullens won…figures.

When the game was finally over -thank God for that, I don't belive I could have stood there ogling at Edward anymore- we went home and everybody went to shower. I just got changed into some deep blue denim ripped shorts, a navy blue tank top, fishnet stockings with a black lace top, black converse shoes and a black cardigan with long tips. I tied my hair in a messy ponytail with loose strands coming on the sides. I looked casually sexy. Perfect.

I went down to the living room. Everybody was already there, on the couch, the loveseats, and the floor. When I entred the room everybody looked at me and I could swear I saw Edward's eyes darken. When she saw me, Alice immediately brightened up.

"Great, now the party can start." Huh? "We are going to play truth or dare," Say what? And she says this like she is forcasting the weather, everybody just turns to look at her.

"Oh come on guys. It will be fun," She makes the saddest puppy dog eyes in history. Every body caves in with an "Okkkk..." or a grunt.

"Yaaaay. Now I already saw that Carlisle, Esme, Elezar and Carmen won't play, so that just leaves us. Now Bella don't be difficult," She says before I even get the chance to open my mouth.

"Alice, I'm not playing. That's it. No questions asked," I say determined.

"Yes, you are," She says cheerfuly, not fuzzed.

"Alice..." I sight, but before I continue Andy grabs me and drags me to the circle that was already formed.

"If I have to play, then you have to as well, sister." He says. Gah! Why is everybody against me tonight?

"Ok guys, here are the rules," Alice begins to explain, while sitting down indian style and placing a half filled botle of water in the middle of the circle "Tip of the bottle decides who is to be asked, bottom, who asks. Two out of five turns must be dares, no one can go only for truths. If you do not have two dares at every five turns, you have to remove an article of clothing or do a strip dance. The dares must be accepted without a word, also the truths must be answered without hesitation. That's about all. Let the fun begin! I'll spin first," She smiles a broad smile. Can I kill her...and Andy?

She spins the bottle and the bottle decides that Alice is going to ask Sonia.

"Truth or dare," Asks Alice.

"Truth" She responds horified. God, it means she can smell the evil intents of this pixie.

"Hmmmmm, what is the most akward hunt you had?"

"Uhhhhhh, my singer. I passed his house one night, and he was swiming...naked. Anyway, I go there he sees me, I can clearly see all of him. I was in that stage when I liked to play with my food, so I let him take a good look of me, clothes ripped; hair wild and so on... He gets an instant boner...and I get to see it. Finally my blood lust wins over. I jump in the pool and go for him. I bend his face to gain acces to his neck, he thinks I want to kiss him and starts groping me. My tights my ass. Anyay, I bite down and he shits himself. I can no longer look at pools the same since then." She finished looking like she was about to puke.

The game continues the same. I get some questions, like who I like to annoy the most, or how many men I had in my life. The others get the same easy stuff. Ok, so I start thinking that maybe this game is not so bad. Well I thought that, until the bottle spins and I was to be asked by Alice...and it was time for me to take a dare. Ohhhhh shit.

"Bella," She smiled sweetly "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I grunt.

"I dare you tooooooo... French kiss for five minutes..." Don't say it, Alice. "Edward." Shit. Kill me now.

* * *

**A.N.**_ Sorry guys. I know this took long but as I told my beta , between self defence classes, gym, school (going to school takes an hour, coming: the same...by car) annnnd reading a book assignment, there is little time for writing if not, sometimes, at all. School sucks. Who shall join me in my mision to burn all the schools in the world?_

_Tell me what you think about this chapter. Revew!_


	8. A-Game

"I dare you tooooooo... French kiss for five minutes..." Don't say it, Alice, "Edward." Kill me now. Or better yet, let's kill Alice. Yes. That sounds like a good ideea.

"What?!" Both me and Edward say at the same time.

"I said...French kiss Edw..."She starts saying like she's talking to five years old.

"We've got that part..." I interrupt.

"Are you insane?" Asks Edward, voicing my thoughts.

Alice gets a cold look and an evenly matched voice, staring Edward straight in the eyes "I am verry much sane, thank you for the vote of confidence."

"You don't sound like it!" Both me and Edward say at the same time

"Oh stop beeing whiny babies. This is not going to kill you and if you wanted to beat around the bush then you shouldn't have played." She has a stern look on her face, I read her mind and saw that she wasn't going to give up...and God I saw a vision of Edward actually thanking Alice. Huh?

Bottom line: she wasn't going to give up on this, and she would go to freaking extremes to make it happen. Like burn my car... My baby.

Oh pixie, you are going to pay!

I turn to Edward, "Are you ok with this?"

"Does it matter? We both know how she is like. She won't let this go," He said with a neutral face.

"Yeah. Ok. Let's get this over with!"

I go towards Edward because it is my dare and grab him by the collar of his now, white t-shirt, I lean him towards me while he does the same. When our faces are inches apart, I look into those pools of gold...well now pools of onix with a thin band of gold at the edges, then my eyes roam over those god-like features, that fuck-me hair, that straight nose, those high cheekbones and firm jaw and finally, those lips, the lips I was about to kiss. Those slightly poutish lush lips that look so firm yet so soft and...

WHAT THE HECK!? I am about to kiss Edward.

Do you want to give up now? Yes definitely.

Yet there was a small voice that rapidly grew louder that screamed NO! You want to do it, you know you do, so do it, do it...do it...do it... Oh, what the heck!

With that, I brought my lips to his. At first, the kiss was tentative, lips only, then slowly my tongue softly liked his bottom lip, telling him without words to open his mouth. And so he did. His tongue darted out and started a fight for dominance with my own. And God that sweet honey taste of his mouth: it should not taste so good, but it did, it tasted illegally good. It was intoxicating. I wanted more.

I gripped the back of his neck and laced my fingers in those unruly, silky bronze strands of his, my other hand gripping his shoulder for dear life, indulging in the feel of his lean body, of his skilled tongue, of that honey taste of his.

One of his hands was around my waist and the other was gripping me tight; almost painfully. _Almost._ The feel of his hands on me. Those long fingers, kneading the flesh of my upper thigh, his tongue, his hair. It felt so amazing, so surreal, so...

"Time's up, guys." Alice's voice broke trough my haze. My head snaped in her direction and so help me God, that damn pixie was smirking and so were the rest of them. Well most of them. Tanya was looking at me like I was the plague and Emmet looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

I looked down and saw... Me literaly straddling Edward. I looked at his face and then in his eyes that had no more gold in them, it was swallowed by those two black holes, and was it just me or did they get bigger?

"S-sorry," I mumbled. Me mumbling? And stuttering? This is not good.

"No problem," His voice was deep and...Husky.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I get up and go back to my spot, but before I can do that he asks.

"For what?" His eyes, now, back to beeing golden. What does he mean?

"Uh...uh..." I avert mye eyes. Damn that pixie, this kiss has rendered me spechless. Then there is booming laughter. And the source: you guessed it. Emmet.

"You guys should get a room." He barely manages to say beteween howls of laughter, thankfully, that's when the snarky side of me returns.

"We would. To bad you broke them all before we did." Everybody starts laughing, but Emmet doesn't dissapoint.

"That is how you know that you do a good job, little sis," He winks at me. Ughhhh... I do not want to think about his sex life. Rosalie swats him on the back of his head and raises an eyebrow at him.

The game continues. Jasper dares Emmet to dance the chiken dance combined with I'm sexy and I know it in a pink tutu. Alice recorded it all.

Then Sonia dares Andy to strip down to his boxers and pole dance…with Ivan acting as a pole. She records it as well.

Then there is my turn and right there and there, there is a wicked twist of faith, but not for me. For Alice, because so help me God, I have to dare her. I smile like a satisfied fiend and put my plan in motion. As I said before, the pixie's gott'a pay.

"Alice" I smile identically like she did when she dared me. I think I saw her gulp, "I want you to go and choose the two most favorite things from every article of clothing or shoes, and yes it goes the same for scarves, hats gloves e.t.c., bring them outside, gather them in a pile and burn them. Just so you know, you can't fool me. I can easily see the truth in your thoughts, and no, not like Edward, more powerful." Now I look around at all of those faces looking back at me.

"As I told you all, my physical shield is a sponge as well, but I haven't gotten into details. One of the powers I absorbed was a kind of mind reading based on what your most burning desire is. Once I detect that desire, I can read it like a map, present, past and vivid toughts and images about it. So you see, Alice, you can sing the national anthem all you want, but your must burning desire now is for me not to know that you love those Jimmy Choos, or that black long dress at the end of the right rack in your closet." I smile sweetly at her, just like she did with me. And to further strengthen my claim, I wrap my shield arround her and let her see the future. The future where no matter what she did her clothes will burn.

"Don't tell me, you want to beat around the bush? Go. I want to have a bonfire." Now I full on, evily grin.

"Don't make me do this, please! I will do anything, you name it, just not this!" She pleads. I almost think about denying her, but then I get another ideea.

"Then burn Jasper's hair. I know how much you love his hair, especially when the two of you..." I let it linger.

Alice's eyes widen, either in surprise or horor. Possibly both. "Bella, please be reasonable..." She tries again.

"Alice, you should have thought about reason a few dares back." I wink at her, keeping that wicked smile on my face.

Her face crumbles in pain. She looks at Jasper then at the stairs and repeats the motion. She bolts up the stairs and in a few minutes, she comes back with a big pile of clothes that she throws outside, then she goes back upstairs and comes back with another pile, but this time of shoes. The third and last time she comes back with hats, gloves, scarves and other little insignificant things. By then I have prepared a bottle of kerosene and a match box.

When she is done piling them up, I hand her the maches and the bottle of kerosene. "Hurry up with that bonfire. I'm starting to get cold."

She looks at me like she wants to rip my throat out or push me in the fire that is going to consume her clothes. Ooooo...scary. I give her another smile, this time one of the most inocent smiles I can muster.

She openes the kerosene container, soaks the pile then throws the empty bottle on top of it then she lights a match and hesitates for a moment. With a last glance she sets fire to those damn clothes and runs away crying as Jasper runs after her.

"Never thought I would see the day when Alice would burn her clothes," Says Kate.

"Well, I can see now that she really loves her clothes," Adds Piotr.

"Well I guess this is game over," Says Ivan, "Thank God for that. I don't want to act pole or eat another raw fish again. Human cooked food is gross. Human raw food is damn horifying." he makes a face and the others look at him sympathetically, including me.

"Come on, Ivo, Petia, Andy," Calls Sonia, "Let's hunt. Bella, are you coming with us?" She asks.

"Yeahhh. I think I'll go," I needed to let off some steam. I went upstairs to change in some sweats and a tank top.

When I was coming out of my room, I bumped into Edward which was odd considering my vampire reflexes.

"Ummpff," That was me.

"Oh hey. Are you okay?" In the process of steadying me, he put his hands on my sholders. Those long fingers, the feel of them... Gaaaaah! WAKE UP! MORON!

"Uh, yeah. Of course I am, Edward. I'm a vampire. I can't get hurt if I fall on my ass anymore," My voice was a bitt shaky and I was rambling.

"Ah, yes," he looks in my eyes and I look in his, those damn pools of gold, now dimed down by the fact that he hasn't hunted in a few days, make me want to drown myself in them. That electric current that is always present when we are arround one another, suddenly grows to a suffocating level. I keep looking at those lush lips, now with the burning memory of our kiss, it felt like pure torture. I wanted to feel those soft yet firm lips again. Feel the way they mold together perfectly with my own. Wow, can you keep your drool for yourself for a minute?!

"Ummm…sorry for bumping into you... I was...not watching where I was going, apparently. " Yup, you're fucked.

"No problem. It's not like I can get hurt, allthough you could try it again and see if I can get a bruise." And damn me to the pits of hell, he smiles, a smile that slowly turns into that grin I used to love so much. Used to? Pfft. Scratch what I said before. Now you're really fucked.

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to repeat it again." In his eyes I see so many emotions, sadness, longing, desire but for what? And among others, one emotion that I just can't name. It's so close, at the tip of my tongue, it looks so familiar, but I just can't understand what emotion that is.

"I mean bumping into you, or anybody for that matter. It's not a hidden pleasure of mine," why do you feel like explaining yourself?

"Of course..." he looks at me still, that strange nameless emotion swiming in his eyes.

"Bella, are you coming?" Sonya asks from downstairs. Oh yeah, I was going hunting.

"Coming," I respond. "Hey, I've got to go. See ya!" I tell Edward.

"Ok, have fun," He smiles again, this man wants to kill me.

"Um...uhhh...yeahh. Bye!" And I dash down the stairs like I had the devil on my back.

"Are you ready?" Asks Sonia.

"Yeah, let's go."

We went into the woods and ran for a few miles before we spoted a heard of deer. Ivan and I made a contest out of who can take down more deer. He won, big vampire, big apetite. The others hunted like sane vampires, not making a mess.

While they hunted me an Ivan layed down in the snow, sunbathing, enjoying some vitamin D. It was nice. Well that is, until Ivan decided to play shrink...or something.

"So, you and copper head. You said he didn't love you, didn't you?" He asks.

I turn my head and look at him. "He doesn't. He left. You don't leave if you love somebody." You don't. You stay and fight the odds.

"I didn't look like it from where I was standing," He mumbles looking at a near by tree.

"Huh?" What is he getting at?

"Oh Jesus. You. Two. Love. Each. Other. Imensely so." He gives me a stern and exasperated look. "I barely know the two of you, but every time you two are in the same room I feel like I'm watching an incoming porn film. It's disturbing. The tension and electricity between the two of you is like a supernova," He looks pointedly at me.

"Are you high? Or drunk? Since when are you the familly shrink?" I give him an equally stern look.

"Since never. I just say it like I see it. Look make up or don't make up, it's your business, but just...go and get rid of the tension." He frowns.

"Get rid of the tension? What? …Oh! OH! NO EWWWWW! Ivan that is Emmett's territory. And regardless, with who? You? Piotr? Are you nuts?" This man has serious mental isues.

He looks at me like I'm disabled. I am the disabled one? "No! You're hot but not my type and Piotr is even more selective than me, he has a thing for blondes. With copper head-Edward, whatever. Just get a room and make babies… Or at least try." He looks exasperated and a bit in pain. Well at least he doesn't enjoy it.

"Ivan, please for the love of God, stop talking about my sex life." I have to at least give him points, he didn't talk about protection. Still…can I die now?

"You think I enjoy this? No but I have to do this when nobody will. I am tired of seeing the two of you looking at each other with gooey eyes. Dude, you are like my little sister, so imagine my pain when I see you and just-fucked hair looking at eachother like that. It's like eating raw fish. Cook the damn fish." He actually does look like he ate a lemon. He's lost it, clearly.

"Ivan, I apreciate the help, but in the future please hold from such noble actions, please. Ok? Good." I say in a tone that clearly says that is the end of this discution and thank God, I can hear the guys coming towards us.

He turns his head towards the noise, "Good."

We run back to the house, and while we run I do some thinking. Was Ivan right? I can feel the tension betwen me and Edward, but that doesn't mean we love each other. No. That doesn't mean he loves you, you clearly do, and how much proof do you need for that? Not much.

I knew from the begining what I was getting miself in, I was just deluding miself that I can do this, that I don't care, but I always, under all that bitterness, loved Edward. The only thing that is different is the fact that I lost my trust in him and now I can't let him get close to me anymore, because he hurt me once. What's stopping him from doing it again?

And there is the thing that where he told you he didn't love you. Didn't need you.

Grrrrrrrr. This is so frustrating. So what now? What do you do with this revelation?

Continue the game. Burn or get burned baby. You started it you end it. Plus, I really have to have a comeback from this shitty day of staring at the delicious body of one Edward Cullen.

Okay, so how do we do that? A club. Dancing. A lot hip shaking and...well a lot of sexual tension that I have to get back at him.

But first: my outfit. I need to go shopping, but where do I go? Well you know where to go, you just made her burn her clothes, didn't you?

Oh man, this is going to hurt.

* * *

_**A.N.** Do you still want to kill me for beeing late? Yeah? Ok. Well there is no excuse but there is a reson: Vampire Academy! Yeah…. Totally got lost in that one._

_Uhhhhh say or…..wave a big thank you to my beta, for without her, this would have been a shit-load of grammar mistakes._

_For those of you that want an EPOV: I want one to, but there is the next chapter from BPOV and then...maybe an EPOV, but I make no promises._

_Revewwwww._

_Byyyyye!_


End file.
